Greensleeves
by akane-F4S
Summary: Let's take a journey into the mind and the past. He's injured, what does he think of me? What does he remember?


Greensleeves

By: Tacofanatic

-akane-: THIS IS NOT IN ANYWAY MINE! IT BELONGS TO A FRIEND WHO DOESN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT BUT WANTS THIS POSTED! ALL CREDIT GOES TO MY CRAZY TACOFANATIC FRIEND! Please enjoy and R&R! (all Reviews will be given to her via email!)

* * *

Setting: Sometime in between the inheritance ceremony and 80's accident. Don't ask. So off Canon.

_Italics = Flashbacks_

Non-Italics= Non-Flashbacks

* * *

_"Haha what's that song called?" _

_"Really?" I glare at the poor excuse for a human._

_"What?"_

_"What?"_

_"What's with the face?" Why won't he stop smiling?_

_"Nevermind." I return to hitting random chords on the piano. _

_"So what was the name of it?" He smirks, I can't tell what he's thinking and it annoys the HELL out of me. _

_Actually EVERYTHING involving this freak annoys the hell out of me. _

_Well considering his brain is the size of a peanut, it can't be anything that I should consider threatening. _

_It's lunchtime, and it's raining so the rooftop was no option. So we met up in the music room. By 'we' I mean me and the baseball idiot. The tenth was re-taking a quiz at the moment. _

_"Greensleeves." _

_"Green sleeves?"_

_"Yeah, Greensleeves."_

_He laughs (also annoying), "It sounds like something off __the Legend of Zelda__."_

_"Well it's not." I say with a tone._

_Yes, I'm ANNOYED. Why am I here with this half-wit again?_

_"I like it,"_

_'Are you serious?' I ask in facial expression._

_"It's pretty."_

_I don't know if I should take him seriously, and then he laughs so I assume he wasn't serious._

...

..

.

Okay so wondering if he's alright is alright. It should be. At least that's what I'm telling myself, if I care to buy that crap. Which by the way I haven't decided if I buy it. Why am I playing this song?

I should be happy? Maybe?

The Tenth is going through with the inheritance ceremony after all. But for Yamamoto, and it's not for reals.

Man... he was a mess. How the hell did he let this happen to him?

The doctor said he might have some 'emotional trauma' whatever that is. What IS it supposed to mean? F*ck. He just had to get himself completely screwed over didn't he?

What if he doesn't remember anything? What if he doesn't remember me? Wait- what

WHAT I MEANT WAS; What if he doesn't remember that I'm the boss's right hand man?

Bullcrap.

I like the guy, what to do now?

Well... it's not like we had anything going on anyway. The truth is, I never really wanted anything from him.

Even if it could happen, I wouldn't want it to.

I just want to know. What does he think of me?

And does he think highly of me?

Or does he hate me?

If he remembers me anyway.

Man, I need a smoke.

...

..

.

_"That's bad for you."_

_We're on the roof of the school._

_"And you care?"_

_He laughs, "You should."_

_"Well I don't."_

_"Don't you want to be Tsuna's right hand?" He points to his own hand. He looks like an idiot. _

_"I AM Tsuna's right hand."_

_"Not if you die." He smiles, almost evilly. _

_"If I die," I exhale a cloud of smoke in his direction, "I'm taking you with me."_

...

..

.

"What if you die? You better not die, or I'll kill you."

He would have laughed at that... just because he laughs at everything, but I know he'd laugh at that.

But... I'm talking to a door. The bathroom door. The bathroom door of the hospital.

The tenth is waiting for me up in the baseball idiot's room. 2203. No I haven't memorized it, and no I haven't been up there secretly. Standing out side his room, just waiting. For what? For the smiling idiot to walk out laughing over something stupid. Or maybe for that idiot's father to walk around the corner. Then I walk away briskly in the opposite direction. No, of course not.

I hear he woke up, finally. But he doesn't remember a lot. He's still in critical condition. He doesn't remember what happened. The idiot. He better remember me. He better not die.

With a sigh, I walk down to the elevators. Past the elevators, I'll take the stairs.

...

..

.

"Hey."

Hey. he says. Hey.

Hey, like I see him at school.

Hey, like I see him at the park.

Hey, like I see him at the tenth's place.

Hey, like hey.

But we're not at school, we're here.

But we're not at the park, we're here.

But we're at the tenth's place, we're here.

At this hospital. With the name. Of a saint, so it seems.

Hey shouldn't be like hey.

"Hey," I say. The word coming out surprisingly smooth and together. Keeping myself composed is easier that I thought it would be.

"Where's the Tenth?"

Did I just ask that? What is wrong with me? This guy is lying in a hospital bed, covered in bandages, looking almost dead, and I ask him about Tsuna.

He looks weak.

I must seem like a jerk.

"Ah, he had to take Lambo home." He looks at me with a familiar inviting expression, but it's no longer the same. Something has changed, but hell if I know what.

"Did I really take that long?"

"Sorta, not really." He shrugs, then motions me to sit down on one out of two chairs.

I sit, looking out the window I notice the sky darken slightly. It is late.

"So how are you?" Stupid question number two, what the hell Hayato?

He stares at me with a curious expression, then we both laugh.

"That was a stupid question." I admit calming down a little.

He grins, "It's okay, Tsuna did the same thing."

"I see..." I knew I wouldn't have anything to say...

I look out the window again, looking for something interesting. A topic. A conversation starter. Etc.

"Greensleeves."

I look back at him, sitting up on the bed. It looks like he isn't supposed to do that but I don't stop him.

"Hmm?"

"I like that song."

I don't know what to say. "Okay..."

"It's about a prositute you know?"

"What?"

Maybe they gave him some kind of drug?

"Or so I hear," He shrugs, "I dunno there was something about a king too."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

He laughs, "Neither do I," He looks at me with big eyes, "but it was quiet."

"Yeah..."

There is another period of silence, before he starts laughing again.

"Seriously," I poke the bag hanging on the IV stand, "What is in this?"

He's still laughing, I'm afraid of him breaking in two. I notice he's gotten thinner.

"Sorry." He apologizes. "You make me nervous Gokudera." And yet he speaks casually.

"Why?" I'm for sure more nervous then him.

"You're being quite, and not loud-ish, it's weird." Pause. "And you haven't insulted me once yet."

"You want me to insult you?"

"No," He smiles. "Well if you want to. I mean, be yourself."

"I am me." I sound annoyed.

He notices, "No, like... I dunno."

"I dunno either."

It's quiet.

"I hear Tsuna's going through with the ceremony."

"Um, yeah..." Chrome is covering for you, I was going to say, but I remember that he doesn't know anything about what is going on. We're not allowed to say. I forget why. Something about stress. Something about memory. Something about the recovery process.

He thinks he was in an accident.

"You don't sound too happy about it." He blinks. "Common you finally get to be his right hand."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah? Are you okay?"

"What do you mean am I okay? I'm okay. You, you are NOT okay, so why the hell are you asking me if I'm okay?"

"I don't know...?" He says with a dumb expression.

"Okay!"

I'm obviously not okay. I sigh.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

He sighs with extra emphasis.

"It was a sigh, so what?"

"You seem uneasy."

"Well you're making me uneasy!"

"You're making ME uneasy!"

"You know what?" I say a little too loudly, getting up. "I'm just going to go."

"Wait,"

"What?" I look back.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Pause. "You tell me."

"Tell you what?"

Sigh again. This idiot is so... idiotic.

I decide to explain it in simpler terms:

"When are you going to stop being, being..." Searching for a word. "...being broken?"

"I'm broken?" He grins.

"Yes," I go with it. "You're broken. Stop doing that."

"I'm not sure if I can help that." He's still smiling, but he looks tired. I'm tiring him out, but I don't want to go. I don't want to go.

"I like Greensleeves." He repeats.

"You already told me that." I walk over and re-poke the IV.

"You wanna know why?"

"Sure why not?"

"It reminds me of you Gokudera."

"I remind you of a prostitute?" I eye him.

"No," He laughs, "The song is about prostitutes, it has nothing to do with you."

"Then why does that song remind you of me?"

"Because," He grins, "I like that song, and I like Gokudera." He's still grinning.

I'm for sure he's pulling my leg. Or maybe there IS something in the IV.

"Like? Define 'like'?" I'm impatient.

"Like, like the kind of like you want it to be."

"What?"

"What kind of 'like' would you like it to be?"

"I dunno."

"No you know." His expression still makes me want to believe this is a joke. But at the same time...

Pause.

Not an awkward pause. An appropiate pause.

Cause it is apparent that what kind of 'like' I'd like it to be, and what kind of 'like' it really is.

An understanding pause.

"Okay..." I look up at the ceiling. "So why are you telling me this?"

"I just thought you'd like to know." He smiles kindly... or stupidly I can't tell anymore.

The door opens, I look at the clock, it's late. The nurse says something about visiting hours.

"Okay," Slowly drifting towards the door. "I like you too."

"I know."

And I feel kind of embarrassed, but I act normalish. Sticking my hands in my jean's pockets, and shrugging. I walk out of the room. The remembering something I stick my head back in.

"And," I begin, getting his attention, "I like Greensleeves too."

He laughs.

I have a nice comeback too.

With a fresh insult on the side.

But I'm not going to.

It seems like I'm just not myself today.

And I'm okay with that.

Fin.


End file.
